prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Come Come
is the first image song for Momozono Love from the Fresh Pretty Cure! series. The song talks about Love's search for happiness and her positive view on it. Lyrics Romaji= Tacchi paneru no PLAY botan wo Oshite issho ni odorou Tsuyoi hāto wa, purasu no rizumu Pojitibu dake wo kyacchi suru Saisho wa umaku norenakuta tte Kitto jōzu ni nareru yo Awatenakute mo heiki, shinjiru Jibun no naka no supīdo de Ī koto ga aru Yana koto mo aru Demo shiawase getto dayo! Saigo wa kitto Happī kamu kamu! Omoi dōri kimattara Kurai no, nante tonde yuku Hikari no tsubu to hitotsu ni naru Happī kamu kamu! Sukina koto ni ganbareru Doryoku nante omowanai Tanoshimi nagara ki ga tsuitara Hora ne! Dekiteru! Himo ga hodokete kakato no hetta Araitate no sunīkā Iron'na koto wo norikoete kita Oki ni iri dayo ureshī Sore de odotta sore de sagashita Sore de suteppu appu shita Omoide tachi ga tsumi kasanatte Takaramono ni kawaru nda Te wo hiraite yo Te wo tsunagō yo Kimi no daijina mono watashi ni misete Happī aitemu! Daisuki dayo ganbatte Zenbu kuchi ni shinakute mo Mamorarete iru son'na kanji, Happī aitemu! Susumi nagara naru rizumu Onaji toki wo kizanderu Tanoshimi nagara ki ga tsuitara Kimi mo dekiteru! Daisuki dayo ganbatte Zenbu kuchi ni shinakute mo Mamorarete iru son'na kanji Happī kamu kamu! Susumi nagara naru rizumu Onaji toki wo kizanderu Hikari no tsubu to hitotsu ni naru Shiawase getto dayo! Sukina koto ni ganbareru Doryoku nante omowanai Tanoshimi nagara ki ga tsuitara Hora ne! Dekiteru! |-|Kanji= タッチパネルのPLAYボタンを 押して　いっしょに踊ろう 强いハートは、プラスのリズム ポジティヴだけをキャッチする 最初はうまくのれなくたって きっとじょうずになれるよ あわてなくてもへいき、信じる 自分のなかの　スピードで いい　ことがある やな　コトもある でも　幸せゲットだよ!最后はきっと ハッピーカムカム! おもいどおり　きまったら cryの、なんて　飞んでゆく 光の粒と　ひとつになる ハッピーカムカム! 好きなことに　がんばれる 努力なんて　おもわない 楽しみながら　気がついたら ほらね!できてる! ひもがほどけて　かかとの减った 洗いたてのスニーカー いろんなことを　乗りこえてきた お気にいりだよ　嬉しい それで踊った　それで探した それでステップアップした 想い出たちが　积みかさなって 宝物にかわるんだ 手をひらいてよ 手をつなごうよ きみのだいじなもの　わたしにみせて ハッピーアイテム! 大好きだよ　がんばって ぜんぶ　くちにしなくても まもられているそんな感じ、 ハッピーアイテム! 进みながら　鸣るリズム おなじ时を　きざんでる 楽しみながら　気がついたら きみもできてる! 大好きだよ　がんばって ぜんぶ　くちにしなくても まもられている　そんな感じ ハッピーカムカム! 进みながら　鸣るリズム おなじ时を　きざんでる 光の粒と　ひとつになる 幸せゲットだよ! 好きなことに　がんばれる 努力なんて　おもわない 楽しみながら　気がついたら ほらね!できてる! |-|English= The play button on the touch panel I'll press it and we'll dance together A strong heart adds more rhythm I'll only catch the positives I don't want to be perfect from the start I know that I'll definitely get better I'm not in a hurry, so I'll believe and be calm As I go at my own speed There are good things And there are bad things But I know you'll get your happiness in the end Happy come come! If you settle things the way you like Your cry will fly far away The drops of light will become one Happy come come! Work hard for what you like doing Don't think about your effort If you have fun and think to yourself Look! You can do it! The string unties and my heel falls On my freshly-washed sneakers They've climbed over many obstacles They're my favorite so I'm happy Then I danced and then I searched And then I took a step up The memories are piling up And they turn into treasures Open up your hand Let's connect our hands Show me what is precious only to you, Happy item! I like you so much so do your best Even though I won't say it all It feels like I am protecting you Happy item! Going forward to a rumbling rhythm They were engraved at the same time If you have fun and think to yourself You can do it, too! I like you so much so do your best Even though I won't say it all It feels like I am protecting you Happy come come! Going forward to a rumbling rhythm They were engraved at the same time The drops of light will become one Let's get your happiness! Work hard for what you like doing Don't think about your effort If you have fun and think to yourself Look! You can do it! Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Music